


It will be OK

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gene!whump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  This is meant as somewhat of a follow-up to my Gene!Whump piece, as once Sam gets Gene home he finds he has to deal with both the mental and physical results of the whumpage...  Yes, there should be a fic, right?  But there isn't, yet!  Also, this is really for <a href="http://fern-tree.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fern-tree.livejournal.com/"><b>fern_tree</b></a>, who wanted a sequel!  And actually it was <a href="http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/"><b>talkingtothesky</b></a> who asked for the sequel, so this can be for both of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be OK

  



End file.
